Automobile alarms discourage theft by activating a siren, activating the horn, or by flashing the lights when conditions for triggering an alarm are met. For example, an automobile alarm may monitor the doors, trunk, hatch, and/or ignition for unauthorized entry, and trigger the alarm when unauthorized entry is detected. Some automobile alarm systems also trigger an alarm in response to detecting a shock to the automobile resulting from an external force.
Automobile security monitoring systems, such as LoJack® provide a radio transceiver in a hidden location on the automobile. The radio transceiver emits a radio signal. In the event that the automobile is stolen, law enforcement can decode the signal and determine the location of the stolen automobile.
Although these automobile alarms and security systems are useful, they are limited in terms of their functionality. This disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems in the art.